Thornclaw
Thornclaw is a golden brown tabby tom, with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Thornkit is not mentioned by name, but he and his siblings are thought of being captured by Yellowfang, when they were really kidnapped by Clawface. It is said that a golden-brown tom-kit was badly injured, but there is no proof as to whether it was Brackenkit or Thornkit. Fire and Ice :Thornkit's older siblings, Brackenkit and Cinderkit, become apprentices. Forest of Secrets :Thornpaw becomes a new apprentice, along with his sister, Brightpaw, and is given Mousefur as his mentor, while Brightpaw is apprenticed to Whitestorm. He is described as being very excited at his naming ceremony and impatiently rushes forward for Bluestar to give him his name, while his sister, Brightpaw, is more hesitant and approaches slowly. :Also, during the battle with the rogues, Thornpaw fights off a rogue that had attacked Fireheart. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Thornpaw appears briefly when he is attacked, along with Mousefur and Runningwind, by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues that had been following him. He and Mousefur survived, but Runningwind was killed. Thornpaw came back to camp with Mousefur to tell the Clan that they were attacked. He was injured and had to see Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. A Dangerous Path :Thornpaw continues to be an apprentice in ThunderClan. Fireheart tells Bluestar that Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Cloudpaw were ready to become warriors. Bluestar gives only Cloudpaw his warrior name because he fought well in a recent battle, and is the only cat in the Clan besides Bluestar who does not believe in StarClan. Thornpaw's sister Brightpaw and his fellow apprentice Swiftpaw go to look for what was stealing Thunderclan's prey. Swiftpaw is killed and Brightpaw gets serious injuries. :When Brightpaw is given the name Lostface, Thornpaw was extremely upset about it. The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, Thornpaw becomes a young warrior named Thornclaw, becoming the first cat that Firestar names a warrior during his leadership. :Thornclaw felt sad that Brightheart and Swiftpaw would not be with him receiving their names too, due to the dog pack incident. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :Thornclaw serves as Sootpaw's mentor, finishing his training after Longtail, Sootpaw's previous mentor, loses his sight. The young warrior also has a tendency to lead most of the ThunderClan patrols. In the New Prophecy Midnight :At the beginning of Midnight, Thornclaw is seen as a role model towards Brambleclaw; when Squirrelpaw follows the patrol, Thornclaw, though reluctant to let her stay, is very kind and patient with her. He is also mentor to Shrewpaw, a kit from Ferncloud and Dustpelt's first litter. Moonrise :Thornclaw is seen going out on a patrol with Mousefur and Ashfur. Dawn :Thornclaw helped Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail free Leafpaw and other cats from the Twoleg cages. :Also, the young warrior's apprentice, Shrewpaw, was killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing a pheasant; Thornclaw is one of the cats that sits vigil for him. Starlight :Thornclaw is one of the cats to discover the abandoned Twoleg nest. :Also, he is chosen to watch the ShadowClan border when Firestar and the rest of the patrol go to WindClan to help fight the cats supporting Mudclaw. Twilight :Thornclaw is chosen to return the two dead Shadowclan warriors, who had fallen off the cliff near the ThunderClan camp, to Shadowclan. Thornclaw's sister, Cinderpelt, is killed by the badger that invaded the nursery, and his brother's (Brackenfur's) kits are born to Sorreltail. Also, his former apprentice, Sootfur, dies. Sunset :Thornclaw stays a young warrior. In the Power of Three The Sight :Thornclaw serves as a mentor to Poppypaw, his niece, between Sunset and The Sight. :Also, he was a part of the patrol that spotted the dog pack on WindClan territory, and helped chase them away. Dark River : :Thornclaw continues to mentor Poppypaw. In the Gathering after ThunderClan finds out about WindClan stealing their prey, he mutters, "Is he too scared to speak?" when Firestar finishes his report without mentioning the prey-stealing. :Also, it is apparent that Hollypaw looks up to him, for he's not afraid to speak his mind. Outcast :Thornclaw is chosen to stay behind and protect ThunderClan, rather than go to the mountains to help The Tribe of Rushing Water. Eclipse :Thornclaw is seen giving Poppypaw an assessment. Later, she earns her warrior name, Poppyfrost. Thornclaw was one of the cats on the patrol that brought Sol back to camp after seeing him on Thunderclan Territory. During the battle against WindClan, he was on Brambleclaw's patrol and fighting off two WindClan cats. Long Shadows :Thornclaw is the third cat to get sick with greencough, when it spreads through the Clan. Before Jaypaw successfully gets Lionblaze to go to WindClan to get the catmint, it is "thought" by Jaypaw that Thornclaw may be on his way to StarClan soon because he was one of the sickest cats in the Clan. Thornclaw and the other sick cats go to the abandoned Twoleg nest until Lionblaze gets the catmint for them. :Also, Thornclaw sits vigil for Ashfur. Sunrise :At the start of the book, he suspects that WindClan killed Ashfur because his body was found at the WindClan border. He asks Lionblaze if Ashfur had any quarrel with any cat, especially with any WindClan cat. After Lionblaze denies this, he begins the plan how to attack WindClan for revenge, but this was stopped by Brambleclaw. Later, when Firestar comes to see what the commotion was about, Thornclaw says that there is need to stir up trouble because a ThunderClan warrior is dead. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Thornclaw is shown to have a new apprentice, Briarpaw. He was on the patrol with Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart when Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, falls into a mudhole. Thornclaw looks for a stick for him to grab, and takes Jayfeather's stick by accident. Jayfeather yells at him to put it back. When Rainstorm is brought to the ThunderClan camp, Thornclaw suggests that they use him to bargain for fish from RiverClan, but his idea is declined by Firestar. Character Pixels File:Thornclaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Thornclaw.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members Mother: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. Sisters: :Brightheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Brother: :Brackenfur: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :Ferncloud: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ashfur Deceased, Residence Unknown :Spiderleg: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Foxleap: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Icecloud: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Second Cousins: :Toadstep: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :Whitewing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern:Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephew: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nieces: :Dovepaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nephews :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat